deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
EnderDragon VS Smaug
Enderdragon vs Smaug is a battle brought to you by big the cat 10 Description They are both the hostile dragon protecers of the homeland who will win who die! Interlude * Wiz: They are both the protecters of objects of great value and wealth. Boomstick: And both love to beat the crap out of any intruders to their homes. * Wiz: Like the EnderDragon ruler of the end. * Boomstick: And Smaug the guardian of the dwarf treasure of * Boomstick:he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. * Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out would win a Death battle. Enderdragon *Wiz:ahh the Enderdragon ruler of the mysterious end dimension. * Boomstick: and the protecters of the Dragon egg. * Wiz: the Enderdragon has many deadly abilities like firing Ender acid projectiles at its opponents. * Boomstick: what the hell! * Wiz: the Enderdragon can breathe Ender acid at its opponents and fly at speeds of over 100 mph. * Boomstick: and if the Enderdragon wants to get up close and personal it freakin charges at its opponents and bites them. * Wiz: the Enderdragon also has Healing crystals scattared around the end and is immune to fire, lava and water. * Boomstick: and when it dies the Enderdragon explodes dropping the dragon egg and tons of experience, however this is one dragon.you don't want to mess with. Smaug * Wiz: Smaug is the fire- drake dragon guradian of the dwarfven treasure of Erebo. * Boomstick: He first appeared in the year 2770 when he broke into the kingdom of Erebor , beat the hell out of the dwarfs living there and took the great treasure for himself. * Wiz: Smaug then awoke 170 years later when a company of 13 dwarfs and a hobbit named bilbo baggins came back to reclaim their homeland Smaug then attacked the local village of Laketown in revenge and was slain by a bowman called Bard using a legendary Black arrow. * Boomstick: Smaug was an extremely tough dragon, who could use his fire to burn down entire towns and could fly extremely fast, and use his jaws and claws to attack his opponents. * Wiz: Smaug also had thick scales and on top of that had jewels attached to his chest which served as even greater protection against his enemies and could use his wings to create powerful gusts of wind. He could also survive being totally submerged in a pool of gold. * Boomstick: However he did have two known weaknesses he had a single spot on his breast that was prone to arrow fire and left unprotected by his scales, and his Pride this guy is so full of himself that he always serve ly underestimates his opponents and this proved to be his undoing however if try to steal this dragon's treasure you ain't going to be leaving with your limbs intact. * Smaug " I am fire, I am death!." Pre-Death Battle * Wiz: Right now, the combatnants are set, let's end this Debate once and for all! * Boomstick: It's time for a Death battle!!. Death Battle * In Erebor Smaug was chasing the dwarves around the dwarfven halls. " Fools, you will pay for messing with the King under the mountain." The dwafves quickly run into a room , that is in fact an end portal room. * " Quickly balin lead the beast into here then he will be trapped in another dimension ". Smaug flies into the room " fools their is no escape from me." . Smaug flies into the room and forced to fly above the end portal and falls in. " Yes!" the dwarfs all shouted. * Smaug appears in the end dimension and shouts " what is the meaning of this trickrey, where are those cowering dwafves Grraggh!!!!! " . * Smaug flies towards the centre of the island and sees an army of EnderMen below him. Just as turns around he sees a purple projectile coming towards him. He dodges just in time to see the Ender dragon in front of him. * " Who are you fool do you dare challenge the great Smaug ". The enderdragon roars and fires another projectile at Smaug who dodges it " You Fool , this will be finished quickly, very quickly! " * Fight ! * Smaug charged at the Enderdragon and bit him on the wing, the Dragon roars and knocks Smaug back, Smaug then unleashes a torrent of fire from his mouth onto the Enderdragon " Ha I told you this would be over quickly". * Then the Enderdragon flies at Smaug " Wha.." , Rams into him and knocks him into an obsidian pillar , Smaug slashes the Enderdragon face but the scar's disapear instantly because of her Healing crystal's. * " Hm that dragon seems to be healing from those crystals, if I destroy them he's finished" . Smaug breathes Fire on the crystal causing it to explod, causing damage to the Enderdragon but he flies to the next crystal * Smaug destroys all the crystals expect two , which are covered by iron bars " Hm the only way it get past these bars is to get that fool to break them." " Come and fight me coward" the Enderdragon charges into the bars breaking them and accidentally blows up the crystal. * The two fly into the second armoured crystal and the Enderdragon destroys the bars but the crystal remains intact, just as Smaug is about to destroy the final crystal, the Enderdragon bites smaug's leg and the two engage in a intense battle slashing and biting each other. * The Enderdragon slashes Smaug chest knocking off some of the jewels, but Smaug smacks the Enderdragon back with his tail and destroy's the crystal. Smaug smiles revealing his teeth, the Enderdragon fires a Ender acid projectile at Smaug which hits him square in the face scaring him. * Smaug roars and slashes him across the gut twice , the Enderdragon flies around the end shooting five projectitles at smaug one of them hits him on the back but he shrugs it off easily * smaug grabs the Enderdragon's foot and slams her into a pillar five times severely damaging Her , and breaths Ender acid on Smaug but this doesn't do anything. * Smaug then grabs the Enderdragon by the neck slams her into the ground and drives his claws through her body killing her * The enderdragon expolds releasing experience and the dragon egg, and actactaving the end fountain, you shouldn't have messed with Smaug the Magnificent. * smaug leaves the end dimension, meanwhile the dwarfs are grabbing the treasure of Erebor" now that we've got rid of that slug let's celebrate!" Shouts Thorin, Smaug then appears and shouts " Oh no you didn't prepare to flee! " " Uh oh" * K.O !! Results * Boomstick: Whoa that was awesome. * Wiz: While their main attack's proved useless against each other, this battle ultimately came down to a battle of strength, speed and durablity, with Smaug definitely having the edge. * Boomstick: Smaug also has a lot more experience and strength as he has successfully fought and decimated dwarf armies and smashed through stone doors that were designed to withstand heavy siege with ease, while the only known account of the Enderdragon fighting is in her battle with Steve which she clearly lost. * Wiz: Although The Enderdragon's Healing crystals and speed kept her in the fight, Smaug was easily smart enough to destroy them and overpower the Enderdragon. * Boomstick: Look's like The Enderdragon didn't have the heart to stay in this fight. * Wiz: The winner is Smaug. How many stars would you rate this battle? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card